


Army of Two, Bitch.

by Marco



Category: Army Of Two (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marco/pseuds/Marco





	Army of Two, Bitch.

Army of Two, Bitch.  
Both of them tensed when Clyde came through the cafeteria door. They could see he noticed them. The change in his walk as he strutted towards them, smirk wide. Clearly he had thought of some 'amazing' new insult to throw their way. Clyde was such a jackass. They never antagonized him but he singled them out. It seemed to be one of the things he truly enjoyed. They did not feel like dealing with his shit, yet again. Elliot and Tyson had both just gotten back from a mission and were ready to eat their body weight in food before sleeping, they had just come from the armory, where they had to store their stuff. “Oh, well, lookie lookie, if it isn't the terrible two.” His derogatory baby face was just as ugly as his normal face. “It's sad, I pity you guys. Always having to focus on each other's mess ups instead of the battle. You both really need to learn to walk on two feet.” He slinked around us, making sure to walk down the hallway backwards wanting to see their expressions to his newest barb. Tyson and Elliot looked at each other for a moment before Tyson threw Elliot over his shoulder and continued down the hallway, using his peripherals to watch as Elliot flipped Clyde the bird exclaiming, “Army of Two, Bitch!” Clyde's shocked expression would amuse them for months. Satisfied with how that went, Tyson kicked the cafeteria door open, even though he could have opened it normally.


End file.
